Kraven Voz
Kraven Voz, otherwise known as High Lord Kraven, was a Kel Dorian male Force-wielder, serving as the High Eternal Lord and second-in-command of the Fallen Empire, and revered as Sycthian's herald and enforcer. Born in poverty in 18 BBY on the planet Dorin, Kraven Voz was trained to be a powerful warrior from birth, excelling in combat and eventually at mastering the Force at a young age. Originally planned to be trained by the Jedi, Kraven's shuttle was ambushed by an unknown individual, and he crashed on the planet Dagobah. Approached by this individual, he revealed to Kraven that he was actually the spirit of the ancient Sycthian, who intervened in order to recruit Kraven into the Fallen Empire. Training him, he eventually became Sycthian's herald and second-in-command. After Sycthian's resurrection at the hands of the Jedi Knight Noman Karr, Sycthian's whereabouts were unknown, even to the Fallen Empire. Linking his will into Kraven, he anointed him as High Eternal Lord, charged with leading the new leaders of the Fallen Empire, the Eternal Lords. Leading many conquests, Kraven Voz was responsible for many of the Eternal Lord's galactic campaigns, such as the Battle of Kerso, Ragnar the Black's turn to the Fallen Empire, turning Theoros Carsen into his prefect, the crowning of Ayana, Jall'gelear and Trophonius the Forcewalker, and the attempted assassination of the ancient Sith Kranak. On one of his conquests, Kraven Voz arranged the kidnapping of the former Sith Lord Nullhiles, tasking a former Jedi master Enyo to take charge. However, Null received help from two Jedi Calais Altar and Orin Shan, as well as a Fallen Empire defect Gallus. With Kraven showing his superiority, he was able to capture Orin as the others escaped. Due to the deaths of the majority of the Eternal Lords, Kraven Voz led a campaign of his own to eliminate the Galactic Alliance and the True Sith Empire. However, during his attempt to invade Coruscant, Kraven was seemingly killed by Darth Kron, Ragnar the Black, and the Vindictive forces, causing the rest of the Eternal Empire to flee into wild space. Four years after the Fallen Empire's first defeat, Kraven Voz initiated their return, alongside his master and the Fallen Emperor himself Sycthian, by conquering Taris, with High Justice Novus. Kraven engaged in multiple operations during his return, including the possession of the Source and even a rivalry with Jedi mercenary Kaiden Fey. Eventually, Kraven led the Eternal Fleet and his amassed legions during the Battle for Coruscant, but he was forced to escape. Kraven was captured because of this, and Sycthian ordered Kraven to be upgraded immediately, in order to increase his prowess and loyalty, much to Kraven's disapproval. With the galaxy conquered by Sycthian and the Fallen Empire, Kraven Voz reawakened, becoming a silent, nigh-completely cybernetic executioner of Sycthian, most of his free will sealed away. Attempting to destroy the new Galactic Resistance on numerous occasions, Kraven was nearly killed by his master during the Assault on Zakuul, and finally escaped his grasp after he was defeated by Yana. Seeking to extract his vengeance on Sycthian, Kraven travelled to Odessen, but was once again enslaved by his former master. Engaging the Galactic Alliance, Kraven clashed with his rival Kaiden Fey one last time, leading to his fall, finding peace at the idea that Sycthian would finally be destroyed before he died. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in poverty in 18 BBY on the Kel Dorian planet Dorin, Kraven Voz was the biological brother of Wu'zo Voz, and child to an unidentified set of Kel Dorian parents. Living in extremely poor conditions, Kraven and Wu'zo experienced the horrific demise of their parents, at the hands of common Kel Dorian criminals whom never seen the light of justice ever since. Being the elder of the two, Wu'zo was responsible for caretaking Kraven for years, teaching him the arts of combat overtime, before they encountered an Order 66 Jedi survivor Aloysius Caet. Unveiling to the two of their connection to the Force, Aloysius trained them in the ways of the Light Side respectively. Out of the two, Kraven excelled in saber combat and eventually mastered the Force relatively faster than his older brother. Becoming Sycthian's Herald Now becoming powerful warriors in their own right, Kraven Voz and Wu'zo Iris were informally apprenticed to Aloysius Caet. Seeking to recruit the duo into what was left of the Jedi Order, Aloysius set course to the planet Dagobah, planning to have the two trained by legendary former Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. However, before their arrival to meet Yoda, Aloysius' shuttle was hit by an unknown fleet, causing it to promptly crash further away from their original destination on Dagobah, into hollow swamp plains instead. Their shuttle crashing into the swamp, Aloysius Caet was immediately killed, and Wu'zo Iris was nowhere to be seen once Kraven Voz awakened from the disaster. Severely wounded, Kraven's bruised and injured body seemingly meant death. However, he was approached by an unknown individual, guarded by knights with golden-clad armor, whom Force healed Kraven from any injuries that would kill him if he hadn't intervened. This individual revealed himself to be Sycthian, the Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, whom offered Kraven a saving grace. After many years of training under Sycthian's guidance and leadership and receiving enhanced cyborg augmentations to support his wounded body, he was anointed as the High Eternal Lord, the leader of Sycthian advisers the Eternal Lords, and the Second-in-Command of the Fallen Empire, earning him the fearsome reputation for being Sycthian's apprentice, enforcer, and herald. First Conquest of the Fallen Empire Months after the Resurrection of Sycthian at the hands of the rogue Jedi Knight Noman Karr and the return of the malevolent Sycthian, Kraven Voz was summoned by his master, whom went on hiatus to create a physical body for himself, called to lead Sycthian's most trusted advisers, the Eternal Lords, into dozens of campaigns to conquer planets before his master's grand arrival. During this time, Kraven Voz encountered a frozen Theoros Carsen, the "Hero of Tython", and promptly freed him, influencing him under the Fallen Empire's ideals, eventually making him his personal prefect. Due to the threat of Sycthian's potential return, significant figures such as Shade Walker and Hiram Salvador warned influential factions such as the New Jedi Order to relocate their Jedi Enclave from Coruscant to Dantooine as protection from Sycthian, accepted by member of the Jedi Council Vashii. One of these figures, Ayana, desired to eliminate Sycthian. However, she was stopped by Kraven Voz on Mustafar, whom successfully corrupted her to Sycthian's will, transforming her into an Eternal Lady, now Kraven's obedient servant. Commanding the Eternal Lords After successfully converting Ayana into the Fallen Empire, Kraven Voz ordered another Eternal Lord Zahl to begin a crusade on the True Sith mining planet Kerso, owned by Director Freeze. Luring in the Sith Lords Yokan and Kronos, as well as the Force Entity Ragnar the Black into Kerso, a battle immediately broke out between the True Sith Empire and Zahl. Ultimately, Zahl was defeated by Lord Yokan and Ragnar, and was finally executed by Director Freeze, returning Kerso into his possession, as well as Zahl's personal treasury. With Zahl's failure and untimely demise, Kraven summoned his now obedient servant and Eternal Lady Ayana to the planet Geonosis, ordering her to wreck havoc and spread chaos on Tatooine, in an attempt to lure the True Sith Empire once again. Managing to temporarily convince Ragnar the Black to join Fallen Empire, Ayana hired bounty hunter Te Eho to capture Cal Altar and Leif To'Wan, although the two were rescued by Jedi Master Vashii, forcing Ayana and Ragnar to retreat after battling her. Although Kraven attempted to reach Ayana, this act was intervened by the Celestial Sith Emperor Apocalyptos, whom ordered the Ragnar the Black to kill Ayana. However, Ayana manipulated Ragnar after discovering their plan, receiving his aid. Torturing Ayana for her incompetence once she returned, Kraven arrived on Mandalore to order another Eternal Lord Jall'gelear to assassinate a potential threat, Kranak. However, Jall'gelear was killed by the combined efforts of Kranak, Ragnar and Lord Yokan. Capture of Nullhiles and Orin Shan Angered due to the constant failure and incompetence of the Eternal Lords, Kraven Voz decided to give them one final warning, as he will no longer tolerate failure. Sending Gideon Anders, otherwise known as the Grant Champion of the Great Hunt to Tatooine, he'd attempt to make a deal with Onow the Hutt, whom now controlled Jabba's Palace. However, Gideon was foiled by the Jedi Shadow Nullhiles, whom eventually killed him on Mustafar. Unfortunately for Null, he was captured by the fallen Jedi and now Eternal Lady Enyo, whom imprisoned him on occupied Balmorra. Eventually, the Jedi Cal Altar caught wind of this plot, and set out a mission to rescue Nullhiles on Balmorra, hiring Jedi padawan Orin Shan and a group of padawans and younglings as backup. Receiving technological support from the mysterious Fikra, Cal, Orin and the Galactic Alliance arrived on the Eternal Empire occupied planet, but were ultimately captured by Enyo and were sent to the Eternal Zone, an Eternal Empire prison on Coruscant. Tasking Orin and Null to kill another Eternal Lord, the Killer of Coruscant, for her amusement, Enyo brought Cal Altar into her penthouse. Managing to escape the Eternal Lord, Orin Shan and Nullhiles recruited Gallus Pilacre, a former Eternal Knight and defect to the Fallen Empire. Returning to Balmorra, the three were ambushed by Kraven Voz, whom took matters into his own hands. A fight broke out, Kraven overpowering the three with Lightsaber combat and raw Force power, swiftly killing the 30 younglings reinforcements who attempted to help the Jedi. Eventually knocking out Orin, Null and Gallus were able to escape Kraven, but were forced to leave Orin behind. Commanding the High Justice android Novus to guard Orin on a distant planet, Kraven was satisfied by his success. Invasion of Dantooine Successfully capturing Jedi padawan Orin Shan and handing him over to High Justice Novus, Kraven orchestrated and oversaw the Invasion of Dantooine, led by Novus and a devastating invasion force. With the New Jedi Order rushing to protect it's capital, Chesa "Ny" Flare, Sarah Sibria and Quai Septos were present during the attack, and quickly joined the fight against the Fallen Empire. Defeating most of the Eternal Knights and Skytroopers near the enclave, High Justice Novus fought Chesa "Ny" Flare, Sarah Sibria and Jacob Fly, holding them off with his advanced technological weaponry. However, Quai Septos emerged, challenging the android to a private duel. Exchanging powerful blows, Novus was eventually defeated at Quai's hands, using his mastery of Magick to defeat him, although Novus retreated due to the Eternal Fleet heavily damaging the enclave. After the invasion, the enclave was heavily damaged, Chesa "Ny" Flare badly injured. Wanting to rescue Orin Shan from Kraven Voz, Syn Zuko and Leif To'Wan assembled a task-force to rescue the Jedi, joined by Shan's master Vashii and Chesa. However, the group was tricked once they arrived on occupied Balmorra, and received an ultimatum from Kraven, give the planet Ilum to the Fallen Empire and Shan will be spared. However, Shan was successfully rescued by Vashii on Mustafar, as the Sith Darth Kron and Leif managed to kill Kraven's prefect Theoros Carsen, and capture High Justice Novus in return. Sibling Duel Now that the New Jedi Order relocated their enclave to Tython, Kraven Voz decided to take matters into his own hands, and launch his own crusade, rather than solely relying on the Eternal Lords for conquest. Ordering Ayana and Addendum the Great, the remaining Eternal Lords, to infiltrate Dromund Kaas to rescue High Justice Novus, the two were ambushed by Darth Kron and Darth Ajax. Successfully rescuing Novus, Addendum was ultimately killed by Darth Shayara and Shade Walker, whilst Ayana battled Kron and Ajax, but ended up captured. However, the Sith were ambushed by Kraven Voz and several Eternal Knights. Rescuing Ayana, the two fought Kron and Ajax, but were held off. Realizing he gave Ayana too many chances to prove herself, Kraven left her to die on Kaas and escaped. Hiring Apsol from Apsolon Industries to capture Orin Shan and Cal Altar, the former was unable to capture them, leading to Kraven capturing the two by himself. However, a mysterious Kel Dor arrived inside Kraven's citadel on Balmorra, revealing himself to be Kraven's lost brother, Wu'zo Voz. Confronting Kraven, Wu'zo Voz, now a fully fledged Jedi Knight, attempted to negotiate with his long lost brother. Despite this, Kraven mocked Wu'zo further, eventually ensuing in a duel between the two warriors, allowing Cal Altar and Orin Shan to escape. The duel escalating outside the citadel, Apsol continued to assist Kraven, whom eventually gained the upperhand, ending in Kraven killing his brother before he was able to retreat from Balmorra. Assault on Coruscant Deciding to finally execute his master plan, Kraven Voz promptly launched an invading force comprised of a swarm of Eternal Empire battle cruisers and ships to Coruscant. However, the Jedi Cal Altar and Orin Shan caught wind of this plot, and warned the New Jedi Order to defend Coruscant before the Fallen Empire successfully takes control of the planet. With Cal Altar recruiting The Fikra to help him liberate Balmorra from the Eternal Empire's control, Darth Kron and Vindictive leader High Lord Valn rushed to defend Coruscant from Kraven's wrath. Using the Vindictive fleet to fight off the Eternal Fleet, Darth Kron summoned his situational ally Ragnar the Black to help him in this crisis, boarding Kraven's capital ship to confront him once and for all. Entering Kraven's capital ship, the Vanquisher, Darth Kron and Ragnar the Black confronted Kraven Voz, and challenged him to a duel. Battling the High Eternal Lord, Kron and Ragnar were able to keep up with Kraven's enhanced cyborg physiology, and ultimately resorted to combining their powers to blast through the capital ship inside, forcefully knocking Kraven into the depths of Coruscant. The Vindictive and the Shadow Army then successfully forced the Fallen Empire to retreat into Wild Space, Kraven Voz's fate unknown. Second Conquest of the Fallen Empire Conquering Taris ''To be added. Facing Quai Septos To be added. Duel with Kaiden Fey To be added. Obtaining the Source To be added. Battle for Coruscant To be added. The Last Stand Evolution To be added.' Arrival on Chandrila To be added. Final Duel with Kaiden Fey To be added. Death To be added. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Kel Dors Category:Cyborgs Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Deceased